


After Effects

by SonicTundra



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTundra/pseuds/SonicTundra
Summary: After a fight, Peridot runs off and Lapis sits at home thinking about what happened.





	After Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sort of commission by my friend Xaradmi based on the song "Need You Now" by "Lady Antebellum" I hope you enjoy!

Lapis looked down at the pictures scattered across the floor in her anger. She didn't mean to throw them well that's not true she did mean to, she just didn't plan on doing it when she picked the small stack of pictures up off her bedside table. Just looking at all those fake smiles was upsetting they had the be fake nothing could be that perfect and she was a fool to believe it was. Lapis bent down and started to clean up her mess when something caught her eye she picked up a picture of both of them on top of a small mountain overlooking a beach as Peridot was being relentlessly tickled by Lapis "ohh she was so grumpy hiking up there with me" a small smile crossed Lapis's lips as she placed the picture on the top of the stack. Lapis bent to pick up the next picture, it was them on that same mountain at sunset holding each other in their arms and kissing, she could remember that kiss like it was yesterday. Lapis reached for her phone but stopped, no she needs her space she'll come back when she's ready. Lapis stood and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a drink wondering if Pari is thinking about her.

It was a quarter after one as Peridot downed her 5th shot of whiskey, she looked at the door of the small bar again, half expecting Lapis to come in and hold her Like she did after leaving a while back. However, it was unlikely this time I'm running, I'm not even sure Lapis knows this place exists. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her, it didn't make sense she left so she didn't have to think about it! Peridot rested her head in her hands wondering if Lapis was even thinking about her. Peridot took some breaths it usually calmed her down but it just wasn't working fast enough, what was the point of drinking if it didn't calm you down! Peri looked at the door and reached into her pocket pulling out her phone.

Lapis was in the kitchen drinking some water thinking about what happened it was probably the worst argument they've ever had, things were yelled and doors were slammed. Lapis could feel herself get close to tears just thinking that this could be the end. Lapis couldn't just wait this out she needed to call her tell her what she meant to her! Lapis put her glass down and heard a faint ringing, Lapis practically sprinted to her bedroom and answered her phone.

Peridot sat there as the phone rang, she expected it to go to voicemail but right when she was about to hang up, Lapis answered. Before Peri could get a word in Lapis started "Peri you called! I'm so sorry I said that stuff please come back it's late please come home" it was kinda hard to understand but she sounded really worried so when Lapis took a breath Peri finally got a word in "I know I said I wouldn't call but.. Lapis I made a mistake walking out I'm at the bar on 6th and I might be a little drunk but I really don't want this to be the end either.. could you come please and pick me up I don't think I'm safe to drive"

It took only a couple minutes to get to 6th but after passing the bar twice she finally saw it, with Peridot standing out front watching her pull in. The car ride home was almost silent with just a soft "hey" from Peridot when she got in the car. Lapis wasn't sure why but as she pulled into the space in front of their house she started crying the reality of what just happened hitting her all at once. Lapis could feel Peri lean over the center console and wrap her arms around her reassuring her that "Its ok, I'm back Laz, I'm sorry I did that to you.."

After awhile Lapis stopped crying and Peridot sat up "are you ok?" Lapis nodded "we should probably go inside" another nod. the walk up the front steps was harder then Peridot expected but with Lapis's help, she got up them without falling over. Lapis helped Peri all the way to the bedroom and tucked her in leaving a trashcan just in case "You can have the bed I'll take the couch." Peri grabbed Lapis's arm before she could walk away. "please stay" she let go of her grip "if anyone should be on the couch it's me." Lapis looked at her for awhile before brushing a hair from Peri's face and taking off her glasses gently setting them on the bedside table. "ok" Lapis sat on her side of the bed and watched Peri drift off to sleep. They'll need to talk about what happened but that can wait until tomorrow. Lapis changed and slipped under the covers quickly falling asleep to Peridots soft breathing, I can't believe I almost lost you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted on Ao3 so likes and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
